The Amazing Adventures of Station 4
by xXxRainbowxXxStarxXx
Summary: Idea credit goes to Myrle 16. Hope you enjoy the return of Station 4!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Amazing Adventures of Station 4!**_

_**Yes they're back! Addie George Henry William Julia Big Ol' Tommy Brackenried, the lot.**_

_**Thanks to some BRILLIANT ideas from Myrle 16, their adventures at Station 4 will be kookier and crazier than ever!**_


	2. No

_**No.**_

* * *

No. It was a simple answer consisting of just two letters; n and o. But some how men, just couldn't understand it. It was easy to understand. No was the opposite of yes. It meant no. But for some reason, the men of Station 4 couldn't get their heads round the word.

For two months, Henry Higgins and George Crabtree had been asking her out for dinner nearly every day. Addie said no, nearly every day. Unfortunately for her they wouldn't take no for an answer. It was like talking to two brick walls.

At present, Addie was trying to write up a report on a recent case with out success. George and Henry walked in, standing on either side of her.

"Addie..."

"No."

"But.."

"Is it about the case?"

"No.."

"Does it involve either one of you helping me out with this?" she asked not looking up, but holding up the piece of paper she was writing on.

"No..."

"Does it involve me, one of you, wine and food?"

"Yes..."

"Then no. Go away. I have **better** things to do!"

"Please..."

"I SAID NO. A THOUSAND TIMES NO!" Addie shouted. "If you two don't stop asking, you're in trouble!"

The lads looked at each other, then George opened his mouth.

Three hours later Addie was called into the Inspector's office.

"Addie what the bloody hell am I gonna do with you?"

"What? Higgins and Crabtree keep asking me out to dinner, I keep saying no. They won't stop asking. Every day they ask. For two months! I'm fed up with it! It's what caused the accident in the first place!"

"What accident?"

"The accident involving me, Henry Higgins, George Crabtree, my foot and their backsides!"

Thomas Brackenried looked out of his office window, noticing two constables, sitting rather uncomfortably. He shook his head and muttered

'_bloody hell_'

"Addie, don't let it happen again." He sighed defeatedly.

"Don't worry. They've learned their lesson." Addie smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Tonights The Night.

* * *

George, Henry and Addie, had been looking forward to the end of the week since two weeks ago, when the Chief Constable had said that Stations 4 and 5 would have Friday afternoon off because of all the hard work they had done. Addie had finally relented and agreed to go on a night out with Henry and George on the condition that it was just a drink between friends and that they would go with some of the other lads after work.

"I refuse to dress for the occasion." Addie told them.

"Why not?" Henry asked.

"Because Harry my dear friend, it's just a drink. 'Sides, my only dresses are the ball gown type things. I hardly find that appropriate for a few drinks with the lads."

Henry and George pretened to look hurt.

"Aren't we good enough for you to dress up for us?"

"No."

Then came the puppy eyes.

"Oh no you don't! Cut it out! Harry, George! Oh fine! I'll see what I can find. But I won't promise anything!"

Her friends grinned.

"Ahh I said I won't promise anything."

* * *

That afternoon, at around three, Station 4 and Station 5 closed and the constables went home or to the local. It started getting dark at six, so Henry and George went to meet Addie at her house, before meeting the rest of the lads (Perkins, Fisher and Worseley ). George and Henry went up to the porch of Addie's grand house, which was more like a masion. While they waited for her to answer the door, George filled Henry in on Addie's background and house.

It was huge on it's own land owned by the Bradstreet family, who were very influential and rich people. Addie's mother had insisted that Addie live some where 'proper' instead of living in an apartment. Addie for love nor money couldn't see why she had bothered to buy her the house in the first place. Yes she was from a very well to do family, but she spent so much time with the servants and village children, she was practically an outsider to the posh side of life. She was more down to eath than an earth worm George had once described her personality to another copper. But she wasn't think. She was just as smart as Det. Murdoch. It was because of her father (and a little help from the Queen and her own intelligence) that she was able to become a police constable.

They waited a little longer for her then knocked on the door again.

"What is she doing?" George sighed.

"You're the women 'expert' you tell me." George rolled his eyes. Above them, the window opened, Addie's head emerging out of it to talk to her friends.

"'Ello boys!"

"Addie what's taking you so long?"

"I can't find me blue skirt!"

"Wear something else. You always wear trousers!" they called up.

"But I thought it would make a change!" Addie shrank back into her house. Followed suddenly by a cry of joy. "Found it!"

George rolled his eyes at Henry and Henry snickered.

"I'm only wearing it for you Harry! So if you laugh again I will take it off and go in trousers."

"I wasn't laughing at you I promise!" Harry panicked.

"Good!"

* * *

Finally they (Addie) were ready and were walking down the street to the local pub. George on the right Henry on the left and Addie of course in the middle, linking arms with George and Henry.

"You took your time."

"I'm a woman, if the observation has escaped you George. It's what we do."

Henry snickered at them.

"Shut it boyo. You two take more than enough time to change too. Fancying your selfs in the mirrors. I've seen you!" Addie laughed.

It was getting dark, by the time they had got to town. The pub wasn't much farther, which was lucky for them because it was getting colder.

Just four more streets to go, then a nice warm friendly pub with good drinks and close mates, Addie grinned to herself. As they passed a restaunt, Addie couldn't resist looking in. It had been a long time since she'd been out to eat. Well out to eat that wasn't on patrol. It was a nice little place, but very posh.

Simmering lights, a single rose in a tiny vase on every table, silver ware too, elegant decorations, posh waiters, Detective Murdoch and Doctor Ogden...

Addie came to a sudden halt, George and Harry walking on. A small smile creapt upon her fair features. George and Harry got to the end of the street the realised that Addie was no longer with them. Turning around the saw her standing looking through a window.

"Hey Addie c'mon! I want a drink."

"I need a drink!" Henry called. Addie stared for a little longer, a smile still playing upon her features then walked back to link arms with her two bestfriends.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, William and Julia couldn't quite understand why, but when ever they were alone together Addie would always have the smallest smile on her face.


	4. Normal

Normal

* * *

Addie stood by the window gazing out at the cold, rainy Toronto Monday morning. Typical. Weather just like Britain. She sniffed sub-consiously, icey hands cupping a tin mug full of warmth. It had been raining for, what? Two, three hours now. Her shift on patrol was in another hour. She would be soaked. Again.

Funny. She thought. Every time I'm on patrol, it rains. And it's cold.

"Still raining?"

Addie tore her glassy stare from the rain pelted window, to face her best friend.

"What?"

George's brow furrowed.

"I said is it still raining?"

"Oh.. Yes, it is. Must be me."

"What must be you?"

Addie directed her gaze again, to the out side.

"Never mind George."

"Alright. When is your patrol?"

"What?"

Addie looked around again. She met George's eyes, which were full of concern.

"Are you alright? You've been... a little out of sorts today. It's not like your normal self."

"George," She began, with the smallest smile tugging at her mouth, "When have _I _ever been normal?"


	5. One Snake and Half A Ladder

**One Snake and Half a Ladder.**

**Fiiiianlly finished this piece! Hope you like it. I don't own anyone except Addie and her family. R&R please!

* * *

**

The search was still on for Orgille. Detective Murdoch had visited one of the doctors at the psychiatric hospital. Apparently the more powerful the woman, the more rage he feels towards her and the stronger the urge to kill her.

"So the victims are working women?" Brackenreid asked, looking at the report in his hands.

"Yes sir. Doctor Roberts says that the more powerful the woman, the more angry the killer gets and his urge to kill becomes stronger." William explained. Addie gulped. She moved closer to Harry and George. She wasn't afraid of this man. She was afraid of what he did to the girls they found.

"Sir? You know how people say they wouldn't want to meet a certain person on a dark night?" she asked , her voice betraying her fractured nerves inside.

"Yes Addie?"

"Well I wouldn't want to meet him on a dark night."

The inspector, Harry, George, William and Scanlon looked straight at her.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about Addie?" Brackenreid retorted, not understanding the statement.

"Well… you said the more powerful the woman is, the more angry the killer gets, right?"

"Yes and the stronger the killing urge is." William elaborated.

"Well… I. I don't want to sound self centred, but… well what about me?" Addie mumbled, glancing at George and Higgins standing beside her.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about Addie…"

"Uncle Tom! What if I'm on patrol? At night? He'd know who I am! I'm always in the papers!"

Brackenreid's eyes widened momentarily.

"Bloody 'ell!"

For the first time George spoke up, "She's right sir. What if he kills five more women and decides Addie is the big prize?"

"George I am not a prize to be won at a fair!"

"Nor are you to be our next victim Addie. No. You're my only niece and I won't let anything happen to you. Kate'd kill me. No chance. No patrols until this is over and if you have to work late, two late nighters will walk you home."

Scanlon's dark eyes bore holes into Addie's soul. There was something about this man she did not like. He was always rude and belittling her. He was normal with the lads, but he was aggressive, acrimonious and antagonistic with her. She didn't like the way he looked at her when she'd often catch him glaring at her as she looked up from the paper work on her desk.

"Thank you sir."

"Come now. I hardly doubt Orgille would try to kill a police constable. I'm sure he's never even heard of you, if he's arrived from Vancouver and before that England."

_What's he up to?_ Addie racked her brain.

"No I won't have it. Addie no patrols. And I don't want you out on your own. Starting now."

"Yes sir."

"Now you three back to work." Brackenreid ordered.

"Yes sir."

George and Harry's desks were stuck together, so George and Harry were facing each other, while Addie's desk stood on the end to Harry's left, as they had been since the three started working at Station 4, which for Addie was just 4 years ago. It made looking at maps and doing copious amounts of paper work a lot easier between them.

Addie returned to her two friends with a tray of tea and sat down dexterously in her chair. She began sifting through the mass of paper work on her desk, only noticing George and Higgins staring after sometime.

"What?"

"Addie don't let this get to you." Harry whispered, in an attempt to boost the girl's spirit.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Harry." she lied.

"You're scared."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. You're scared of this man and you're lying because the paper in your hand is shaking. You do it with your tea too."

Addie knew that this was indeed true. But it wasn't because she was afraid of the killer.

"I'm frightened of what he does. That's why I spoke up about it in Detective Murdoch's office and my hands shake because Scanlon creeps me out. Have you seen the way he stares at me? It's like I'm the monster and the way he talks to me…"

Addie stopped mid-sentence. She had caught Scanlon's eye as he was leaving . Her heart flew to her throat, beating 100 times faster than usual. The man glaring at her was not a normal man. He was cold and calculating. There was something very wrong with this picture.

* * *

The next day, Addie's dog, a huge old English Sheepdog, Cujo, was sprawled out at Henry and Addie's feet while they drank a mug of tea. Cujo's method of gaining attention or in this case a cup of tea, was to softly chew on Addie's ankle. Addie rolled her brilliant green orbs at her friend and set a saucer on the floor in front of the ridiculously large and overly fluffy dog.

"There Cooge. Mind your fur." she told the mutt affectionately. Harry grinned as he observed the hound slurping the tea from the wanna be plate.

Addie looked up at Harry and smiled toothily at him. Harry blushed and brought his gaze back to Cujo, who was now pushing the empty saucer around the splintery wooden floor.

The atmosphere around the two suddenly changed when Detective Scanlon arrived back treading nervously in after Detective Murdoch. Harry and Addie exchanged miserable glances and got right back to work. It didn't make them feel any better when the Detective walked up to Harry's desk.

It didn't go as badly as the two thought, as Addie watched in open mouthed shock as Scanlon issued a full apology as well as giving Harry a brand new game of snakes and ladder to replace his checkers board.

"Constable Bradstreet, a word if you would?"

As Cujo nuzzled Addie's leg for her to move and talk with Scanlon, she moved her hand to stroke him, only to find her friend's hand. Addie looked from Scanlon to Harry in confusion. Harry gave her hand a small squeeze and told her not to keep the detective waiting. She felt him let go of her hand, as she stood.

Following Scanlon, Addie looked back every so often at Harry, who gave her a reassuring smile every time.

"Now Miss Bradstreet-"

"Constable Bradstreet sir."

"Very well, Constable Bradstreet, I wish to offer my apologies." Scanlon began as the two coppers stepped in to the hallway next to the interrogation room.

"Sir?"

"I haven't been very gentlemanly towards you since I have been here-"

"If it's any consolation sir, I really don't mind, I know you want to find Orgille and that makes for frustration. Thank you for your apology sir."

Scanlon nodded and Addie left.

Harry looked up from his work as Addie came back, quickly walking to her seat.

"What did he say?" Harry asked worriedly, watching his friend's face.

"Sorry. He said sorry."

* * *

The next day some unexpected good news turned up. A suspect had been found. Maurice Bailey, a peeping tom. Addie was told to go through files while he was interviewed, just in case. Addie listened intently in to Murdoch and the Inspector's conversation.

"What d'you mean he wasn't our killer?"

"He didn't have the motivation." Murdoch told the other copper.

"Motivation?" Brackenreid asked in disbelief. "The man's sick. He plays with himself while he watches women undress. Then he steals the soiled undergarments."

Addie blushed and whished she wasn't listening. She came over to the two older men, hoping they had caught the murderer.

"He only likes to watch."

"Trivialities."

"Sir, have you caught him yet?"

Both Murdoch and the Inspector turned to face the young woman.

"I doubt it Addie. He worked at the slaughter yards as a watchman, there's no reason to believe he know how to use a knife in that way."

Addie looked a Murdoch then to the Inspector.

"Now you two, he fits your alienists profile-"

"Portrait."

"Portrait, profile same thing! I'm tellin' ya he's the one."

Just as Murdoch began to say something, George came jogging up to the three, worry plastered all over his face, saying something about trouble in the cells.

The four coppers arrived quickly in the cells and stopped dead in their tracks. Addie's heart went to her throat.

"Harry!" Addie gasped.

Before her, stood the suspect, holding Higgins waist, and a knife to his throat. Bailey was infuriated, eyeing the policemen and woman like a cornered animal.

Higgins was almost shaking. He continuously looked down to the knife under his chin, then catching Addie's eye, gulped.

"If I don't get out of here neither does your boy." Bailey growled.

Harry squeezed his eyes tight shut.

"Now Mr Bailey, don't you think you're being irrational? You-you haven't been arrested to say, have you? Detective Murdoch isn't quite sure that you are actually guilty, so just let the constable go-"

"You're not getting out of here alive Orgille." the inspector threatened.

"My name's Bailey!" he spat, tightening his grip on Harry's waist, digging the knife further into the soft skin of his neck.

George quickly glanced at the inspector, then back to his endangered friend. Addie glared at the inspector, before refocusing her eyes on Harry's face.

_**BANG!**_

Bailey slid to the floor, as a shocked gasp from Addie and Harry echoed around the room. Harry stepped away from the lifeless body of Bailey, staring at it in utter confusion as if it would get back up. Addie glanced at Harry, then the body, then Scanlon and finally back to Harry taking a step over to him, a delicate, reassuring hand on his arm that was gripping at his throat. Harry looked at Addie and George in terror, the former mirroring the same look as her friend.

* * *

The men congratulated each other on their job, patting Harry on the arm and shoulder as they went past him too, just to say well done for being brave.

Addie how ever was about to become enmeshed in a fierce shouting match with the Inspector.

"It's a bloody good job he's dead Addie." Brackenreid grumbled, looking through his window, while he held a glass of whiskey.

"Why is that Sir?"

"Because, if he had got out, he would have come close enough to be able to identify you on a dark night."

Addie rolled her eyes.

"Haven't a thought for Higgins then?" Addie asked coldly, turning her head to gaze at her colleagues.

"It's Higgins. Him and George are always alright, nothing to worry about."

"How can you say that?"

Addie's voice slowly rose.

"Look Addie, out there, is Higgins standing up, perfectly alive, safe and well. Smiling, joking. He's fine. So what's all the fuss about?"

"Fuss? He could have been _**killed**!" _Addie fiercely protested_. **"I'm not making a fuss! I was worried about him."**_

By now, Addie was shouting. The men had stopped to watch and listen to the ongoing argument.

**"_But he wasn't! I keep telling you he's fine!"_**

**"_But what if he had been killed? Then what? How could you tell his family that he was killed because you accused someone of being a murderer!"_**

**"_That's because he was!"_**

**"_No one is guilty until they're proved otherwise!"_**

**"_He was guilty!"_**

**"_OH HOW DO YOU KNOW!"_**

**"_BECAUSE BRADSTREET IF IT HAS ESCAPED YOUR KNOWLEDGE I AM THE INSPECTOR AND THIS IS MY STATION! DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?"_**

**"_YES I DO IF YOU CLEARLY DON'T CARE ABOUT ONE OF YOUR BEST CONSTABLES!"_**

_Addie and the Inspector stared at each other viciously. Addie turned on her heel, storming out of the Inspector's office._

**"_DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME BRADSTREET!"_**

**"_OR WHAT? YOU'LL FIRE ME? WE PLEASE DO! THEN MAYBE I CAN BE FORCED INTO SOMETHING ELSE!"_**

With that, Addie slammed the heavy oak door, leaving the entire station in stunned silence and the inspector fuming in his office.

* * *

"I can't believe him! Harry could've been killed! Right in front of him, one of his best men! And he doesn't care!"

Addie paced up an down the morgue, ranting to Doctor Julia Ogden.

"I refuse to go back into that station. Perkins and Harris with literally have to drag me back kicking and screaming!"

Julia let a small laugh escape her lips. Addie stopped pacing, giving Julia a surprised and confused look.

"What?"

Julia carried on giggling. Addie started too.

"What is so funny Julia?"

"No, nothing. Never mind Addie. Its-its just you're very amusing when you're in that sort of state."

Addie smirked.

"Thank you Jules." Addie paused, looking behind Julia, "Detective Scanlon, what are you doing here?"

* * *

"So, if the real Detective Scanlon was murdered by Orgille in Cairo, then Orgille must have been here all the time. Pretending to be Scanlon." Brackenreid worked out, horrified at the revelation that all the time, Orgille had been under their noses.

"Where was he last seen?" Murdoch asked.

"Going to the morgue."

"Doctor Ogden."

"Addie."

All three men looked at Higgins.

"I saw Addie storming off to the morgue."

The four coppers raced out of the station to the morgue.

* * *

The four of them split up, the Inspector going with Higgins one way and George going the other way with William. Not long before they'd split up, all four men heard a frightened scream.

The Inspector and Higgins were first to find the Doctor. They called George and William, William immediately standing by Julia, whilst George and the Inspector knelt in front of Orgille. Higgins hung back, looking around himself, worriedly.

"Sir, where's Addie?"

Brackenreid look around in a sudden panic. Shakily, Julia rose to her feet.

"She was through there the last I heard…. She-she lured him away… the scissors… it was-it was self-defence. He-he had a knife, Addie tried-tried to protect me…"

Another figure soon stumbled into the room.

Addie clutched at her side, paler than the moon, scared and shaking like a leaf. The knife Orgille had, was still buried in her abdomen. With out warning, she collapsed, Harry moving just quick enough to catch her in his arms and let her gently down to the floor, cradling her in his arms.

"I-I knew it! He was odd for the first off! He-he's killed me! I'm going to die, I know it!"

Harry stroked her fringe, soothing her.

"Sshh, you aren't going to die Addie. You can't leave the people who love you!"

"I already did, they're in England!" Addie croaked. "I'm going to be on a slab in the morning!"

"Addie, believe it or not there are many other people at our station and where you live that love you. You can't leave them for some silly little cut!"

Addie stared up into Harry's face, tears sliding down her face as she tried to keep breathing. Someone must have called for an ambulance, because Harry was soon moved away so Addie could be taken to hospital.

Higgins, George and Brackenried stood waiting near enough all night for the doctor's report on Addie's condition, although George had to leave before he got locked out and Brackenreid had to tell Margaret about their niece. Harry stayed, so he could telephone the Inspector when the doctor had news on her condition.

The young copper soon fell asleep, but was awoken by the doctor.

"Are you Constable Higgins?"

"Yes sir I am."

The Doctor smiled sadly, "The knife pierced her appendix, we've had to perform emergency surgery. She's just come out and she should be coming around soon. I'm sure she'd like to see a face she can recognise when she comes to."

Harry sat quietly in Addie's room, listening to her laboured breathing, cold sweat forming on her forehead, mumbling incoherently. She looked scared, even in her sleep, Harry noted in his head.

Eventually morning came around and so did Addie. She looked around, dazed and groggy, but upon seeing Harry, a graceful, if not slightly out of it, smile appeared on her lips.

"Harry." she whispered, her voice as groggy as she looked. Harry smiled back, reassured that she was going to be fine.

"I told you, you weren't going to die."

Addie's voice wouldn't adventure out of her throat, but she supposed it was a good thing. She just smiled and shakily lifted her hand to Harry's arm, once again falling into a deep sleep.

One month later Addie was back to her usual bubbly, happy-go-lucky self. As soon as she was fit to return to duty, she flew straight into the arms of her two best friends George and Harry, giving each a kiss on the cheek. George and Harry blushed, but were more than happy to have Addie back.

"I'm so glad to see you again! You know, that hospital has to be the most drab on badly decorated place on earth!"


	6. Hello, Goodbye, Hello again

Hello, Good-bye, Hello again.

* * *

1900.

"George, remember when we'd have a conversation at this point during the day?" Henry Higgins asked his best friend, as he dropped a case-file into the space in front of George.

Said man groaned and rubbed his tired, almost red, eyes.

"Yes Henry I do, and I apologize for not making a conversation, but since Addie left, we've got extra work and I'm just exhausted."

George looked at Henry, the latter, looking at the floor and anything that wasn't his best friend. It remained quiet between them, as they both went back to work.

* * *

Across the room, a fellow constable was watching the pair of young coppers. He shook his head with a smirk.

"You know Fisher, I always knew that bright, young lass was a heart-breaker." Hodges chuckled to his red-haired friend as he made for the kettle.

* * *

"I never thought the young miss would be a taboo." The voice startled George and Henry out of their thoughts. Hodges, the oldest copper in the station, was stood before them with two cups of tea in his hands and a kind smile on his face.

The two young constables looked away as he set the said cups down in front of them.

Hodges sighed, "Look you two, I know Addie was your best friend, and she left without any reason or a good-bye, but you've got nothing to really mope about. She was struggling and you two were too busy to help her when she needed you. Now, you're upset, it's only fair she's not here for you two. Besides, it was only a sabbatical, so stop sulking and feeling sorry for yourselves."

The wise old constable paused to let the words sink in.

"Anyway, I heard our little lady was already back in town. You should take a break and go to the cafe sometime."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Addie's previous residence, she was residing there quietly with her friends, Julia Ogden, Emily Grace and Addie's aunt Margaret Brackenried, who were all up-dating her on what had happened after she'd left.

"So, they're moping around, because I left, because I was fed up and confused and the two of them were too busy with their ladies to help me? Erm, no offense Emily."

"None taken," The patient doctor replied, "Anyway, George and I are still taking our relationship slowly, but George's friend, Constable Higgins, isn't so lucky. Apparently, the young lady he was courting and took to the ball, was involved with someone else, so he stopped seeing her."

Then Margaret grinned, "That's not the only reason, or so I've heard."

Addie looked at her three companions suspiciously, "What do you mean?" she quizzed with one eye brow quirking up.

"Oh, nothing dear, just something your uncle told me. And what George told Emily...And what William told Julia."

The young woman now frowned, "These answers don't please me. I demand to know the truth!"

Margaret rolled her eyes at Julia, while Emily giggled.

"Well, we just heard that when he thinks no one is looking, Constable Higgins will open his draw and stare into it. It seems that the Inspector and the Detective noticed and told George to look into it when Higgins wasn't in the station." Emily explained to her best friend.

"So, what was in the draw?" Quizzed Addie halfheartedly.

"A photograph. Of the two of you and George."

"What's your point?" The young woman sighed impatiently, standing up and walking over to the window, a stern look on her face.

Emily had to stop herself from groaning, Julia just rolled her eyes and Margaret Brackenried almost physically slapped her forehead.

"Addie, he's been pining his little heart away for you!"

Addie almost laughed at the incredulity of Emily's statement, "Emily, Henry Higgins has an abundance of female followers, why he'd be pining over me, is ridiculous. Besides, he doesn't believe in relationships that cross the 'class-bounderies' such as your relationship with George. Even if the man was 'pining over me' as you say, he'd do nothing about it."

All four women sat in complete defeated silence.

* * *

Emily sighed as she read her book on the chaise lounge in her living room. Beside her, reading through the draft of his second, near completed book, George looked up, wondering what was wrong.

"Is something wrong Emily?" He asked, putting the draft down and turning to face the young doctor.

Again, the doctor sighed and put down her book.

"George, I have a problem. As you know, Addie is back in Toronto-"

"Ah yes, Hodges told Higgins and I this morning."

"Yes! That's what I wanted to talk to you about! Higgins!"

Now the young copper was confused, "Higgins?"

"Yes George, I was with Addie today, after Julia and Mrs Brackenried left, we had a...well a talk, the kind your cousin Penny would have with her friends."

George nodded and Emily continued.

"Well, Addie told me, that she was feeling confused, so I questioned her about it and she told me she thought she was having feelings for Higgins, which was one of the reasons she left."

"She left because she has feelings for Higgins?"

"No George, she left because she thought she had feelings for him and wanted to see if she did."

"And?"

"It turns out she does."

Now George was beginning to understand, "Oh, I see...I suppose it didn't make her feel any better when she watched Higgins court that other woman...But he's free now, so what's stopping her?"

"This is the problem." Emily sighed and placed her hands on her lap frustratedly. "She heard him say to you, that people from lower classes shouldn't court people from higher classes."

Now George sighed, "I remember...That must have been the reason she looked sad that day."

"I don't see why her class should stop him from going to dinner just once with her though. Addie's mother is the Inspector's late sister, who married a factory owner, who got knighted. She's not that different to him."

"I didn't know that..."

"I suppose you didn't know that the two have had quite frequent, yet unintended, romantic moments?"

"Come to think of it," George pondered, "I have been witness to some of these accidental moments."


	7. Accidental Romance part 1

The Chronicles of Accidental Romance Part 1.

* * *

**1896**

It was late at night, one Autumn evening when Addie was woken from her peaceful slumber by her House Keeper, Mrs Brown. Rubbing her weary eyes, the young woman glanced at her bedside clock; 11 o'clock. She groaned, wanting to go back to sleep, but knew that her friends were waiting down stairs for her.

So, instead of throwing on her uniform, Addie simply threw on the cream and brown walking dress she had been wearing earlier that day and traversed down the stairs to Henry and George.

Her hair was in a messy braid, there was sleep in her eyes and the young woman was constantly yawning, so it was no surprise that she failed to realize that her two best friends were armed. When she did notice, it was too late; they were already at the suspects hide-out, the empty sewers next to the river.

"Stay close to Crabtree and Higgins Addie." The Inspector had warned her.

Although she tried her best, when she heard a stone skitter across the floor, she had to look. It wasn't until the Inspector looked back that anyone knew she was missing.

"Oh bloody Hell! That girl doesn't listen to a word I say!" He hissed, his voice echoing slightly in the emptiness around him.

"I'll go look for her sir." Higgins offered.

All the men looked at each other and then past Higgins, into the dark.

"You be careful buggalugs."

* * *

Henry kept his finger on the trigger the whole time, as he traipsed around the sewer, looking for Addie. He chose to make his way back to the entrance, guessing they'd lost her somewhere around there.

Turning a corner, he almost jumped out of his skin, as Addie turned the corner at the same time.

"Addie! You frightened me to death! Where have you been?" he whispered, looking around him for danger.

"I heard a noise and went to see what it was..."

"Are you insane? The man could have taken your throat out!"

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking-"

The young constables' argument was cut off by a loud gun shot. Instinctively, Henry threw himself around his young friend, essentially protecting her from a bullet.

"Henry..."

"Shh!"

The two of them spent a few moments pressed together against a wall, waiting to see what would happen next, listening intently, when footsteps began to echo around them, and George's voice called out to them.

The pair sighed, great full that it was just their friend, who, little did they know, had been watching them for several moments.

* * *

**1896, October.**

"You know, I think it's wonderful that the detective has a brother!" Addie breathed happily, as she took her place at the trio's shared desk.

"Really?" George asked, following suit.

"Why wouldn't it be George? Especially now that he knows there's someone with, more or less the same morals as him, and of the same intellect. My brother and I were the same."

"You've got a brother?" Henry asked, undoing his top button and leaning back in his chair.

"Yes, his name's Edward Thomas," she paused in thought, as she did so often, "Don't you have a brother too Henry?"

Henry now shifted uncomfortably in his chair, scratching the side of his neck just below his jaw.

"Well yes, but we're absolutely nothing alike. He's more amorous than I am, a womanizer really, so my father thinks...Apparently, there's always a woman taking his eye, it's a different woman almost every week. How they fall for his ridiculous charms are beyond me."

George and Addie shared a look, as the latter started to giggle, and the former just shook his head and leaned back into his chair. Henry gave them both a puzzled look, glancing from the young woman, to the young man in front of him.

"What?"

"Henry, you're exactly the same..."

"No I'm not!" Henry Higgins now protested.

"Yes you are!" Addie laughed, "You have a new lady almost every month!"

Henry now paused to think. And thus admitted defeat.

"I'm not as bad as my brother."

"If you say so." she shrugged, picking up the newspaper, looking for the days crossword.

"It just takes time." George added.

"What does?" Henry asked, suddenly curious.

"Love, I mean, finding the right person. It can take a while to find, but when you do, you never know who it could be. They could be right under your nose, but you might not notice for a while."

Then he discretely inclined his head towards their friend, who was completely absorbed in the crossword puzzle.

Henry furrowed his brow at his friend.

"What are you getting at?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, I'm just saying that the perfect person could be right in front of you."

Henry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"George, Addie and I are friends-"

"And I suppose, you're taking her to see the Nutcracker Ballet, which happens to be her favourite ballet, because...?"

Now Henry was flustered.

"As an early birthday present?"

"That doesn't convince me at all... Henry man, why don't you just admit that you're taken with her?"

"George I'm not... I like Addie, yes, but it's not like that. Besides, even if I did have those kind of feelings towards her, she's too high above my station."

George rolled his eyes at his long time friend, and then stole a glance towards Addie. She was still absorbed in her cross word puzzle, and hadn't heard a thing they'd said. This, he knew, because she was mumbling to herself.

"Famous book, five-three-nine..." she thought for a moment. "Pride and Prejudice. Finished." she announced proudly, sitting back and promptly dropping the paper on to the desk in front of her. She looked, momentarily at the finished crossword puzzle, before she rose elegantly from her seat, with an almost, forlorn air about her. Sighing, she stepped into Brackenried's office. George watched her carefully. Perhaps she had been listening...

* * *

**June 24th, 1897.**

**Today it rained. I suppose it's fitting really, considering that I found out my new sweetheart was blackmailing someone and it led to his death. I feel a fool. Of course, the men a the station aren't saying anything, but then again, I think they're just being polite. Uncle Tom seems to think molly-coddling me will make me feel better, and George and Henry, my two best friends aren't speaking to me, because they seem to think that being alone would help me feel better. It doesn't, all I feel is resentment towards myself. I should have known he was too good to be true, but as usual, I let my heart do the thinking instead of my brain.  
**

**June 25th, 1897.  
**

**Walked into the station this morning, only to find myself surrounded by clowns. I don't mean the men at the station. I mean actual clowns. I hate clowns. I don't see what's so damn jolly, about someone who's complexion could give Dracula a run for his money...  
**

"Uh... sir... may I esquire as to what an entire circus is doing in the station?" Addie asked uncomfortably, looking around at the clowns, side-shows and freaks. There were midgits, giants. Even conjoined twins, whom Henry seemed to be **very **keen on. Typical Henry.

"It seems that a tiger tamer has been eaten by her tiger..."

"And so you brought the entire circus in I see."

"Yes, well..." the Detective sighed, somewhat overwhelmed. "As soon as the tiger escaped, the circus packed up and left."

"Ah... well, you could have at least left out the clowns..." she muttered.

"Not keen on them?"

"You could say that sir... Personally, if someone has the same complexion or paler, than Dracula's, I don't really see what the amusement is... Why must they wear that horrid make up... I could do the things they do without all that and still be funny." the young woman grumbled, pressing her back against a near by desk as several clowns traipsed by. From the stairs in the short distance across the room, she could see Henry and George, as well as several other of her friends, speaking to the two, in her opinion, extremely pretty conjoined twins. She sighed, only just catching Henry revealing a bandage on his arm to the group around him.

"Sir... what happened to Higgins?"

"Ah, George and he, told me that the tiger bit him when they were trying to calm the situation."

"Good God.. Well, he certainly is putting his wound to good use it seems."

Murdoch rolled his eyes. All the station knew Henry Higgins had an eye for the ladies, and he got them because he was so incredibly charming. Addie was just assessing this quality of his, when Murdoch suddenly became very pale. Addie gave him a confused look, before she felt something slither past the back of her shoulders.

"Addie. Don't move a muscle."

Of course when someone says that to anyone, they have to look behind them. Only when Addie looked behind her, she wished she hadn't. Slithering down her arm, was a cobra. A cobra. Murdoch shouted for quiet, as he stared at the deadly snake with dread. Addie's breathing hastened, and she began to panic, though she didn't move. Gulping, as Murdoch called for the snake's handler to come and get the snake, she tried to steady her heart beat and uneasy breathing. Before the handler had a chance to remove the cobra from the terrified constable's arm, it lashed out and bit her.

The poisonous snake sank it's fangs deep into her hand. Murdoch cried out in horror, as the handler tore the snake from her skin, and caught her as she fell in shock. Her face paled instantly, ashen, with dark patches around her eyes. The handler always kept anti-venom on hand, just in case of emergency, and so he administered it with agility and ease, while Hodges called for an ambulance.

As soon as Addie had been taken away to hospital for treatment, Murdoch and the Inspector had gone wild. All the dangerous animals and reptiles were to be locked up where they couldn't escape.

Since Addie was in hospital, the station was one hand down, a good hand at that, and the station was overwhelmed with the entire circus. So aside from the good doctor Ogden, Addie was left to herself, more or less unconscious with virtually no visitors.

After a week, the case had been solved, and the circus gone. Addie was awake, but still in hospital. Being told to rest, the only place she went was to the showers and toilet or to the garden. On the day Higgins came to take her home, she was sat in a chair by the window, writing in her diary.

**2nd July, 1897.**

**Got bitten by a cobra not long after I came into work and wrote in my diary. Turns out it was a crime of love. Why do I know this. Doctor Ogden, the only person I've seen all week other than the wretched nurse. Apparently, I'm still not well enough to walk anywhere on my own, so Uncle Tom is sending Henry to fetch me home. I can imagine the conversation being fixed on the twins he met. Julia said he was fascinated with them. Just like him...  
**

"Hello Addie." He greeted his friend nervously. She slammed her little diary shut and rose to her wobbly feet.

"Henry."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better... I was told you got bitten by the tiger."

"I was.. it's nothing." he shrugged. The conversation died for a moment, until he quickly revived it. "We were worried about you."

"Oh?"

"Yes. The detective almost had a heart attack and the Inspector went on a rampage."

_That's just typical of Uncle Tom. _Addie thought. She wondered how Henry would have felt. George, she knew would be more worried than anyone. He had a worried and caring streak right through him. But Henry, well you could never tell with him unless he told you. And usually he'd try to hide his feeling.

"Well it's nice to know someone missed me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, scowling.

"Nothing. Never mind Henry. Just let me go home and rest."

* * *

**Finally! Another chapter D.O.N.E! :) read, enjoy and review!**


	8. Reunited

**Reunited!**

* * *

**1900. **

George had been out walking his dog, Violet, with Henry, spending some time together, as they used to when Addie was with them. Only this time she wasn't. Yes she was back from her sabbatical, but was yet to make and appearance in the station.

"Henry, I'm going to be frank. Are you pining for Addie?"

"No."

_Well that's a blatant lie_. George thought to himself as the pair walked on. It was all over Henry's face that he missed Addie, more than anyone else did. He shook his head, but said no more.

As they walked further into the park, they began to pass people out strolling. Since they were in uniform, on their hour lunch break, many people they passed nodded their heads respectfully to them. The constables returned their greetings, with nod and a touch of their helmets to the ladies.

As they traversed down a path sheltered by large poplar trees, Violet suddenly stopped in her tracks and began barking.

The only person they could see, was a young woman and a rather large dog. The dog, an Old English Sheepdog, was large and shaggy, with light grey, and white fur. The only visible feature on it was it's nose. It sniffed around a tree with the largest shadow, before flopping down on the little grass verge underneath it.

The owner, a shortish young woman, with deep black hair, wearing a small, elegant straw hat. Her dress, a walking dress George could hear the voice of his sweetheart correct him, was white, with blue flowers printed all over it, making it look like it was blue. It was lace trimmed on the neck line, oversized sleeves and jacket and over-skirt hemline. One hand clutched the skirt, pulling it up so it didn't trail on the floor, while in her other hand, she carried a white lace parasol, with a small purse with her, the same design as her dress.

She wore a pleasantly contented look on her face, as she walked along to catch up to her four legged friend. The dog and the young woman both looked up when Violet began to bark. The young woman's dog hesitated a moment, before he barked back, almost as if he recognised the other dog.

"What is it Vi?" George wondered as his dog began to bark, almost happily. The sheepdog instantly bounded over to Violet, and the two licked each other's muzzle before both laying down on the path.

It was then, that George recognised the other dog.

"Cujo!" he grinned. The dog, hearing his name, pricked up his ears and lifted his head, looking in the general direction of the voice. He wagged his tail gleefully, as the constable bent down to stroke him. So, if the dog was Cujo, then the young woman had to be...

* * *

"Addie..." Henry breathed slowly, as their friend approached them happily.

"George! Harry! It's so good to see you!" she gasped, throwing her arms around each of them, in a warm embrace. Violet whined, and Addie bent down to scratch her behind the ear, "Of course we've missed you too Violet!"

Rising, she gave George another, tight and warm hug, "Oh George! It's been miserable without you two!"

Henry blushed when she smiled demurely at him, and never said anything at all. George, keen to get the pair to reconcile, or something to that effect, informed Addie that he had to go back to the station, but Henry was on his half-day.

"We'll have to go to the tea room, just the three of us, like we used to." Addie suggested eagerly. George agreed, giving her one last hug before he and Violet left.

* * *

Addie and Henry were now stood in an awkward silence, surrounded by the whispering of the wind in the trees and the calls of the birds in the sky.

"You look well." Henry told his long lost friend. She beamed at him, looking up from petting her dog.

"Thank you.. So do you." she cleared her throat, "Uhm, Emily tells me you stopped courting the young lady from the ball."

"Oh, yes, yes I did."

"I'm sorry it didn't work out for you Harry, I really am."

Henry shook his head.

"Don't be. If it wasn't for her, I might not have ever figured it out."

"Figured what out?" she quizzed, as he helped her to her feet. They set off walking slowly. The sun grew brighter, and Henry, growing hotter, undid his two top buttons and removed his helmet.

"I'll explain another day." Addie was about to press him, but he gave her a look that told her not to bother, and instead, directed him to the shade of a large poplar tree.

He took of his jacket, so she could sit on it with out dirtying her dress.

"Harry, I'm not bothered if I get grass stains on my dress..."

"I am."

"I've got more at home..." she coughed a little, "Somewhere in my bags..."

"So, your sabbatical... how was it."

"Miserable. I missed George and Emily and Julia and the lads at the station, and my family... and you. I missed you most."

Henry blushed a violent red colour.

"Why-why?" he stammered.

"Because, you've always been there when I've cried... and I didn't have you this time." she admitted shyly, looking out to the small boating lake before them.

"What do you mean?"

"I was very upset and confused. Which is why I left. I got un-confused after the first few weeks, but since I'd taken sabbatical, I couldn't come back for a while, which made me more upset."

Henry nodded, following her gaze to the boating lake, as Cujo lumbered off somewhere. Finally, the two had been left alone from prying eyes and ears, to confront themselves about what they felt.

"Well I'm back now anyway, so you'll be seeing more of me again." she smiled.

"That's good news, now we all won't have to mope."

"Ah, yes I've heard about you moping. You especially."

"What do you mean?" He asked, tearing his gaze from the little boating lake, and fixing it on the young woman beside him. She looked at him with a sideways glance, but then returned her attention to the lake.

"Well Henry, a little birdy told me that you'd taken my leaving quite badly."

He scoffed, "I took it as bad as anyone else did! You just upped and left."

"Well then, I suppose I should show you how I did it." she replied, getting up, brushing herself off and whistling her dog. The great furry beast came bounding over, coming to a stop just before her shins. She picked up her bag, and parasol, and walked away from the constable, leaving him both angry and hurt.

He hid his face in his hands, trying to hide from all the times where he should have said what he was thinking. This was just another one of those times.


	9. UnConfessed Feelings

**Un-confessed Feelings  
**

**1897, August.**

"Thomas I've told you once and I've told you a hundred times, if you come home smelling like whiskey again, you'll be on the couch for another night!" Mrs Brackenried yelled at her husband. Although the doors were closed, the men of Station House 4, could plainly hear the angry yells of the inspectors wife. Why they seemed to have the arguments at the station, no one knew.

"Well if I wasn't on the couch all the bloody time I wouldn't need to drink whiskey!" the Inspector yelled back. "And I'll have you know, woman, that I've hardly touched a drop for weeks!"

"You wouldn't be on the couch if you didn't drink at all! And I don't believe that for a second!"

"Oh you don't ehy? Adelaide!"

The young woman, who'd been hiding behind the water cooler for the duration of the domestic, winced, and slowly emerged, as her uncle came out of his office and shouted her a second time. She saw George, Henry and William cast her a sympathetic look as she stepped inside the office, filled with volatile tempers.

"How dare you bring our niece into this! Addie, go back to work." her aunt told her. Addie stood by the door, waiting for the next volly.

"Don't tell my constables what to do! Addie, don't you move! Tell your aunt that I've not touched a drop!" he demanded.

"Well.. I wouldn't say you haven't touched a drop, you did have a rather large whiskey the other day..."

"I **knew **it Thomas! Lying to me again!" her aunt screeched. Addie gulped, as her uncle now shouted at her.

"Bloody hell Addie, you're meant to be on my side!"

"BUT it was just the one, and it had been a very bad day!"

"Admit it Thomas, you have a drinking problem!"

"I don't have a drinking problem, it's you who has the problem with my drinking!" the inspector shouted, red in the face. Addie, in the middle of all of this, was still not allowed to leave, as the barrage continued.

The arguments were carried on all through the week, and in to the next few weeks after that. The lads at the station watched as Addie, in the middle of the fray, had to choose between her aunt or her uncle, was getting more worn out. If she agreed with her aunt, the inspector would make her day hell. If she agreed with her uncle, her aunt would say she was encouraging him and his bad habits. George and Henry noticed how worn out she was, after she came out one afternoon, her ears ringing after he'd yelled at her for agreeing with her aunt. It was then George had his Eureka moment.

A week later, there was another argument in the station. Everyone stopped and stared at the inspector and his wife through the windows, as he had neglected to put the blinds down. Addie was standing by the inspectors drinks cabinet, when George knocked loudly on the door.

"What is it Crabtree?" he asked gruffly.

"Sir, there's an urgent call on the phone for Addie."

The inspector and his wife looked at Addie, as Addie looked at George and while their heads were turned, George winked at her, letting her in on the ploy.

"Go on then." he acknowledged. She left out of the door that connected to a corridor connecting the front desk to the inspectors office. George followed from behind, while the inspector watched in case it was just a trick to get Addie out of his office.

"Answer the phone, and then go out and walk down the street. Make it look.." George whispered, looking for the right word.

"Urgent? Dramatic?"

"Yes, now go on."

Her friend ushered her to the telephone that was next to the desk, where she picked up the hearing piece, being held by Fisher.

"Hello?" she asked, with mild confusion.

"_Hello Addie!"_came the cheery voice of Henry Higgins on the other end of the line.

"What's all this about?"

"_Well George and I couldn't bare to see you look so worn out, so George had a brilliant idea. I'm at the tea room, where we usually go for lunch. Why don't you come down?"_

"What will I tell my uncle?"

"_Don't worry about that. George will take care of it."_

"Alright, I'm on my way." she hung up the receiver, and grabbed her helmet, before rushing out, in mock plight.

A few corners away, she found Henry, right where he said he'd be. At Mary's Tea room, waiting outside the door for her.

"Thank goodness I have friends like you." she smiled gratefully, as the waitress set down a tray of tea and biscuits. Waiting for the waitress to leave, Addie unfolded a hankie, placed several biscuits in it, before dropping it carefully into her helmet. Henry gave her a curious glance.

"For George, they're his favourite."

Henry adored her simpleness and kindness, and he had the time to tell her, seeing as they were alone. But he chose not to, opting to keep his cards close to his cards and weigh out the situation before he made a move.

* * *

He once caught a fleeting glance of her, staring in a wedding shop window. He saw her shoulders droop as she hurried to catch him up.

Later that night, he and George walked past the same shop. He stood and looked at it for a while.

"Not thinking of buying one are you?" George joked.

"Don't be silly George... Addie was looking at it this morning. I can see why, it's really very pretty."

"She'd look splendid in it... don't you think?"

Henry stumbled a little, trying to think of an answer that wouldn't give his feelings away.

"I suppose she would... not quite as splendid as the dress you had George." he joked, trying to turn the subject away from his opinion. George blushed at the embarrassing memory of having to wear a dress, seeing as Addie was ill that day.

"Shut up Henry... seriously, what do you think?"

"Well... of course she would. Addie is one of those women who look good in anything."

"You've a point there... but don't you think she'd look.. I don't know..."

"Better?"

"Yes."

"Well... I don't know.. do you want me to picture her walking down the aisle?"

"No, you fool, just in the dress."

So he did. And he wouldn't tell, but it was the most beautiful thing he could ever think of.

"Did she say anything about it to you?" George asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Uh, no, she just looked at it, sadly I suppose, thinking about it now..."

"I've heard her father has expressed his wishes for her to marry.."

"What?"

"Yes, I heard it from Doctor Ogden. She was telling Detective Murdoch about it... seems she's not keen on the options..."

So he was going to lose her before he'd even had a chance, and yet, he still wouldn't confess his feelings.


End file.
